Scott Padgett
Scott Anthony Padgett (born April 19 1976) is an American professional Basketball player formerly with NBA's Utah Jazz, Houston Rockets, New Jersey Nets, and Memphis Grizzlies. High school Padgett was born and raised in Louisville, Kentucky. He played basketball at St. Xavier High School (Louisville) in Louisville, and while he was not regarded as a great college prospect, he was recruited by head coach Rick Pitino and committed to play college basketball for the University of Kentucky. College Padgett saw limited playing time during his freshman season (1994-95) on a roster that included future NBA players Tony Delk, Rodrick Rhodes, Walter McCarty, Jeff Sheppard, Mark Pope and Antoine Walker. Padgett averaged 2.0 points per game and 1.2 rebounds per game while appearing in 14 games. He also had academic problems and was not eligible to play during the following year. While Kentucky won a national championship, Padgett was out of school, working for a lawn service. Padgett returned to Kentucky for the second half of the 1996-97 season. He became an integral part of that team, playing alongside future NBA players Ron Mercer, Derek Anderson (basketball), Nazr Mohammed and Jamaal Magloire. Padgett scored 15 points against his hometown University of Louisville, 24 points against the University of Tennessee and 17 points in the NCAA national championship game against the University of Arizona. The 1996-97 Kentucky team finished as the NCAA runner-up. For the season Padgett averaged 9.6 points per game and 5.1 rebounds per game, and was named to the All-NCAA Final Four Team. Padgett was the starting Power forward (basketball) on the 1997-98 team, and was one of its leading players as it won the 1998 NCAA. During that season, he distinguished himself nationally with good inside play, strong rebounding, and surprising outside shooting skills for a big inside player. On the season Padgett averaged 11.4 points per game, 6.6 rebounds per game and 2.1 assists per game while shooting 48.0% from the floor, 39.4% from 3 point range and 83.7% from the free throw line. In the NCAA tournament, he scored 19 points in a regional semifinal matchup against UCLA, 12 points - including a go-ahead three pointer to cap a 17 point comeback - in a regional final against Duke University, and 17 points in the NCAA national championship game against the University of Utah. Honors Padgett won that season included being named First Team All-American (Wooden), All-NCAA Final Four Team, All-NCAA Regional Team, Second Team All-SEC (Coaches), Third Team All-SEC (AP), All-SEC Tournament and Academic All-SEC. During Padgett's senior season he tallied his 1,000th career point at Kentucky. That 1998-99 team lost the NCAA regional final. In his senior season, he averaged 12.6 points per game, 5.9 rebounds per game and 2.6 assists per game. Highlights of the season included scoring 29 points and grabbing 10 rebounds against the University of Kansas in a second round NCAA tournament game. Padgett was also named to the All-NCAA Regional Team, was First Team All-SEC (Coaches) and Second Team All-SEC (AP) and Academic All-SEC. He was also named the Most Valuable Player of the Southeastern Conference Tournament. NBA Padgett was selected with the 28th overall pick by the Utah Jazz in the first round of the 1999 NBA Draft. During his rookie season, he started nine games and averaged 2.6 points per game. By his third season Padgett was already established in the team's rotation, averaging 6.7 points and 3.8 rebounds per game, and appeared in every game during his fourth and final season with the team. In 2003, Padgett joined the Houston Rockets and was mainly utilized as a backup for two seasons, after which he signed with the New Jersey Nets. On June 30, 2006, Padgett was waived by the Nets, and returned to the Rockets on September 30. On February 13, 2007, he was traded to the Memphis Grizzlies for center Jake Tsakalidis. He was waived on April 4.At the end of his seventh NBA season, Padgett scored 1,874 points in 448 games. On April 7, Padgett signed for the remaining of the year with CB Granada of the ACB. Personal Scott was born to Linda and Will Padgett. He is married to Cynthia and has three children: Logan, Lucas, and Layla. Notes External links *NBA.com profile *ACB profile